


the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah [Podfic]

by singinginmay



Series: A Reddie Podfic Christmas [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Download Available, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, English Accent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Jewish Richie Tozier, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mike Denbrough, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, british accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay
Summary: Podfic of ‘the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah’ by ShowMeAHero.Richie’s not sure what he expects when Eddie calls on the night of December 24th, but it’s certainly not for Eddie to immediately demand, “What are you doing for Christmas tomorrow?”“Uh,hi,”Richie says pointedly.“Dickhead,” Eddie replies.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: A Reddie Podfic Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373294) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



> this was one of the first christmas reddie fics i read, i think, and even though i’m not the world's biggest fan of explicit fics, this one i just _like._
> 
> also, guys, it took me far longer than is reasonable to decide how to pronounce 'ass' for this one. _of all the problems to have ..._

* * *

**Google MP3 Streaming and Download**

[ ‘the sidewalk angels echo hallelujah [Podfic]’ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/162LmNmOwMlXc3PW0TJRxjD-NAhkIDKr2/view?usp=sharing) (81.7MB) (Length: 1:11:23)

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in this are [A New York Christmas](https://youtu.be/DTkhkD66JQI) by Andy Karl and [Christmas Is The Time To Say ‘I Love You’](https://youtu.be/Hxwk3x12ORk) by Billy Squier
> 
> thank you to [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero) for allowing me to record this x
> 
> [tumblr post](https://singinginmay.tumblr.com/post/636292925310074880/a-reddie-podfic-christmas-collection-part-%C2%BC-in)


End file.
